The present invention relates to software fixes, and more specifically, to software fix installation rate management.
A software package can include an operating system or other program with multiple components, each having multiple functions. A software package can be sold to various customers and entail follow-on management of the software package that includes the development of software fixes (also referred to as patches). Software fixes can include corrections of errors or faults (also referred to as bugs) and also upgraded functionality of certain components. The various customers of a given software package can register their interest to receive different ones of the available or planned (i.e., not yet available) software fixes for the software package. The velocity of installs refers to the rate at which software fixes are installed (i.e., implemented) by a given customer. A customer with a high velocity of installs can be well ahead of other customers in terms of installation of the available software fixes. This can result in the customer having a less common system than that of other customers. In this case, the customer can encounter new issues that others have not yet seen and, thus, that have not been addressed. Conversely, a customer with a low velocity of installs can be operating a software package that has fewer software fixes installed than other customers. This can result in the customer having a less stable system than that of other customers and encountering issues that have already been found and addressed with software fixes.